Primeval Randomness
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles about the Primeval Cast. Starting off with a Top Ten List. More info inside. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps. This is just some random funniness of the ARC team; Top Ten Lists, MSN chats, phone calls, pranks, etc. Here is chapter 1, Top Ten List. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**The ARC Team's Top Ten Ways to Annoy a "Pen-Pushing Civil Servant"**

1. Don't follow any of his rules. It won't matter anyways. He'll just lecture you about it for hours on end.

2. Never complete your paperwork. That way, he'll be forced to do it and it'll keep him occupied while you break every rule possible

3. Don't pay attention when he lectures in meetings. The lectures are usually just about things that a smart scientist can figure out on his or her own.

4. Purposely leave the loo in the most horrible condition possible right before he is about to use it. That way, he'll have to suffer cleaning it up because no one else would volunteer to do so (unless he would offer to raise their pay by 90%).

5. Switch all the sugar cubes in the "tea-break" room for salt cubes. He'll be sorry he ever put 5 sugar cubes in his tea. (It'll get him out of his habit).

6. Hack the security invisible laser beams in Lester's office to go into action mode during work house so he would set off the alarms and think someone's trying to break in.

7. Switch up his entire office. Move all the furniture, and mix up everything in his desk. Then, lock his desk drawers and cabinet file.

8. Prank call him and say "Hello, Sir James Lester? Yes this is the GOTT commit and we are calling to say that under the circumstance of your ties. Yes, you have over the legal limit of colored ties in the UK and we are calling to tell you we'll have to confiscate them." He'll either be balling, spending all his free time trying to find out who the caller was, or sitting at his desk trying to find out what GOTT stands for.

9. Start singing the Batman theme song in the middle of a meeting, closely followed by the Spider Man theme song with Connor singing dramatic music in the background. Meanwhile have Becker sneak off to the control room and start playing Ke$ha Tik Tok on full blast. Lester hates Ke$ha.

10. Sneak into his office and change his message machine's message from "Sir James Lester, only leave a message if it's urgent," to "Sir James Lester, Christine Johnson's love life, what's your favorite color?"

* * *

**Well, there you go. This will probably be a story I will update when I feel like it because I have a few serious stories going on right now. Probably a weekly-updated one to the longest of a montly-updated one.....okay, not monthly, but about weekly. BUT I'll only update if I get reviews!!!! Thanks for reading!!!**

**~Logan ;)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoXOXOXOX**


	2. What Really Goes on in an ARC Meeting

**Okay, so here i am updating. I think that what I am going to do is make a few chapters on how the list in the last chapter came to be. So, here is the first installment, I hope that you all will enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**P.S. I was writing the first part during math class when I was suppose to be taking notes. I hope that explains how I created the beginning.**

* * *

What Really Goes on in an ARC Meeting

"And that's why the anomaly could be a possible threat to blah blah blah blah blah."

Danny was super bored while listening to the guest speaker from the Minister. He found the IDEA of meetings very boring. The members of the ARC were supposed to be taking notes on their laptops, but Danny was playing Icy Towers instead. It was a game that could be easily mistaken as taking notes. Suddenly, he got a little icon come up at the bottom of his screen. It was a email message from Connor. Danny clicked on it and the message popped up.

_To: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman_

_From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple_

_Subject: I see you_

_Danny, I see you playing Icy Towers on your laptop._

Danny sighed and laughed in the inside. He clicked the reply button and typed.

_To: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: RE: I see you_

_Oh, and what are you going to do? Tell Lester?_

Danny looked over at Connor then started to slowly raise his hand.

"CONNOR!" yelled Danny, which got everyone's attention. "You umm, dropped your pencil," he said handing Connor a random pencil. When he sat back down, Connor turned to him.

"This isn't my pen….." he said, but was cut off by Danny stomping on his foot under the table.

"Never mind," he said.

_To: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: OW!_

_Thanks Danny, now my foot hurts._

_To: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: OW!_

_No problem little buddy. DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! We all know (including Lester) that if I get fired, this whole organization will go down the drain._

_To: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
From: Connor"COmputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: OW!_

_Oh yeah, Lester SO knows that. That's why you stepped on MY FOOT!_

_To: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: OW!_

_It didn't hurt that badly. I barely stepped on your FOOT. Besides, no one noticed it so STOP COMPLAINING!_

_To: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Cc: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: OW!_

_Oh really. Let's see what Abby thinks. Say hi to Abby, Danny._

_To: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Cc: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
From:DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: OW!_

_……………………. I hate you Connor._

_To: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Cc: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
From: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
Subject: OW!_

_Really Danny, I would think Connor would hate YOU for stepping on his foot._

_To: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Cc: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: OW!_

_Connor, did you tell her?_

_To: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Cc: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: OW!_

_I did not! Did I Abby?_

_To: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Cc: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
From: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
Subject: OW!_

_No, I could hear Danny's foot stomp on something and Connor's whimper. Oh, and FYI Danny, the whole meeting knows what you did. _

_To: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
Cc: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: OW!_

_Well, for your information Abby, I don't really care. Can we please get off the subject? It's getting annoying._

_To: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
From: Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
Subject: BOREDOM!_

_Hey Abbs, are you as bored as I am? Icy Towers is really getting boring._

_To: Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
__From: "LIZRDGRL" Maitland  
Subject: Re: BOREDOM!_

_Not really. Danny, Connor and I are having an interesting conversation on why Danny stepped on Connor's foot on purpose. Connor's whining like a little kid about it. It's quite entertaining. I can add you in if you want._

_To: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
From: Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
Subject: Re: BOREDOM!_

_YES PLEASE! Anything's better than pretending to take notes on stuff we already know._

_To: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
Cc: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: WHERE R U?_

_Abbs, Danny and I are getting worried. You haven't responded to our emails. We were just starting to talk about ways to annoy Lester. Did Lester catch you?_

_To: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Cc: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman; Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
From: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
Subject: Hey_

_Connor, I'm fine. I was chatting with Sarah. Just added her in._

_To: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
Cc: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman; Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Oh, okay. Hey Sarah._

_(I am now just going to do this the easy way)_

_From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Hello Doctor, how are you this fine day?_

_From: Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_…….Danny's been bored for a while hasn't he?_

_From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Yes, he has. I guess Icy Towers can't always reduce boredom._

_From: Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Here, here!_

_From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_When is this meeting over? Now the dude's explaining how to handle anomalies. I may be the newest one here, but even I know how to handle anomalies._

_From: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
Subject: Hey_

_I think in the next hour, if they guy doesn't go into another rambling spree. _

_From: Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Danny, you're actually listening to this guy?_

_From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_……………………….maybe._

_From: Cptn-Becker  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Hey guys, you must be really bored. _

_From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Becker? How did you get into this conversation? Okay, who added him in and why do you think we are bored? You aren't even in the meeting._

_From: Cptn-Becker  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Connor, has me being in security ever taught you anything? I can easily hack into your computer emails and join any conversation I want at free will. Oh, and I'm watching the meeting on the video screens in the security room. I don't blame you, you guys already know this stuff and all the dude does is ramble._

_From: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_You sneaky little……wait, how long have you been watching our conversations?_

_From: Cptn-Becker  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Since Danny yelled "CONNOR!" in the middle of the meeting. Saw it on the camera._

_From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Oh stuff it. Nice username, by the way. Very……creative. (Note sarcasm)_

_From: Cptn-Becker  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_What's wrong with it?_

_From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Well, if you noticed, each of us has something about us in it. _

_From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Yeah, like mine's is "Computer Geek" because I love computers._

_From: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Yeah, and I love lizards, so mine is "Lizard Girl." Sarah, why do you have "Pristichampsus" on yours?_

_From: Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Because that creature is why I have this job. Besides, it's a cool creature._

_From: Cptn-Becker  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_I see, and Danny, is "ex-policeman" the best you could do?_

_From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Hey, it sounds cool._

_From: Cptn-Becker  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_It sounds cool or looks cool?_

_From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Both_

_From: Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Hey guys, can we change the subject. Becker, I'll help you with the name after the meeting._

_From: Cptn-Becker  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Thanks babe_

_From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_OMG! Do my eyes deceive me?_

_From: Cptn-Becker  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Danny that was nothing what it looks like. _

_From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Sure Becker, whatever you say._

_From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Hey guys, when Sarah said "Change the subject" I am over 100% sure that she didn't mean this._

_From: Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Thank you, Connor. _

_From: "LIZRDGRL"Maitland  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Hey Connor, you were saying something about a list you and Danny were making. What was that about._

_From: DannyQuinnEx-Policeman  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Oh yes, the legendary list of which we must share with the others._

_From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_It's a list of way we can annoy Lester. _

_From: Dr-Pristchampsus-Page  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Please, do share_

_From: Connor"ComputerGeek"Temple  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Okay, we only have 3 right now, they are _

1. Don't follow any of his rules. It won't matter anyways. He'll just lecture you about it for hours on end.

2. Never complete your paperwork. That way, he'll be forced to do it and it'll keep him occupied while you break every rule possible.

3. Don't pay attention when he lectures in meetings. The lectures are usually just about things that a smart scientist can figure out on his or her own.

_From: Cptn-Becker  
Subject: Re: Hey_

_Well, looks like you lot are already putting #3 into action right now. Looks like Lester is giving his "lecture speech"_

"Quinn, Temple, Maitland, Page, whatever I am saying surely isn't so important that you won't even take your eyes off the screen. It's very hard to believe that you are taking notes on stuff you already know."

The four looked up from their laptop screens and looked at Lester.

"Well, you know, can't be too careful Lester," said Danny.

"Don't give me that Quinn, I know you hate meetings and always goof off during them, especially when there over things you know."

Danny fell silent, not sure of what to say next.

"Maitland, Page, Temple, care to explain what you were doing?" Lester asked.

"Well sir," said Sarah, "since I'm fairly new to this stuff, I find all information useful."

Lester thought for a moment then sighed.

"Very well, I suppose," he said. "Even though almost a year isn't "fairly new". Temple and Maitland, your explanations."

"Well, sir," said Abby, "my situation is the same as Sarah's. I find all information useful, even though I might not need it."

"Umm, yeah, what she said," said Connor.

Lester gave a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, go," he said.

The four co-workers quickly got up and packed up their stuff and walked out of the meeting room. When they got to the hub, they saw Becker waiting for them there.

"Saw us get caught?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, I did," he said.

"Well, I'm going to go into my office and think of ways to get out of this situation, and get my paperwork done. That might get him into an okay mood," said Danny.

"Sounds good," said Abby, "come on Connor. Afterwards, we should get together and finish making that list."

"Good idea," said Connor as he followed Danny and Abby out of the hub, leaving Sarah and Becker standing by the ADD.

"So," said Sarah, trying to start a conversation.

"So," said Becker.

"You still want help with that email user-name?"

Becker laughed.

"I'd like that," he said.

Then two looked at each other, then walked out of hub, side by side, to Becker's office.

**So. love it, hate it? Please do tell. Any suggestions are welcome too. Thanks for reading :)!**


	3. Trying to Kill Lester's Tastebuds

**Hello Primevalians! Sorry it's been a REALLY long time since you heard from me. I've been stuck in school...and homework. Yuck. I'm not even taking a writing course this year! (Juniors only) So, I thought to celebrate fall, (even though that means cooler weather and school) that I would update Primeval Randomness. This is numbers 4 and 5 on the list, so if you want to check chapter 1 to see what they are, you may do so...NOW! LOL! ENJOY!**

Danny walked into the staff room with a take-out box in his left hand, and chopsticks in the right

He seemed to be eating some sort of Chinese food.

"So you didn't figure to get us anything?" asked Abby, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Nope," said Danny, taking another bit of rice with his chopsticks. He started at them for a bit. "Has anyone died from chopsticks before?"

"How would I know that?" asked Abby.

"How would you know what?" asked Connor, entering the staff room with a tea cup in hand.

"Take-out boy-who-forgot-to-get-us-lunch-too was asking if it's possible for someone to die from chopsticks."

"I don't think that is possible," said Connor.

"Dang," said Danny as he sat down, putting his food on the table in front of him. "I was thinking of some way to harass pen pusher up there."

"We never did finish that list," said Abby.

"Yeah, I was hoping to put "kill him with chopsticks" on it today. Guess that's out of the question.

"Kill who with chopsticks?" asked Sarah, just coming in.

"Lester; we're talking about the list of how to annoy him," said Danny, "it's been a few months."

"True," said Sarah,"we've been busy lately."

"What else do you suppose we should put on it?" asked Connor.

The four all thought for a moment, but were soon disrupted by Lester barging into the staff room, all mad.

"What's up gov?" asked Danny.

"Who was the last to have tea?" he asked, sounding like he was trying to keep his cool.

Connor raised his hand, but when he caught Lester's eye, he slowly brought it down.

"Well, whoever did took all of the sugar cubes!"

Everyone did a mental sigh in relief; glad it wasn't anything too serious.

"But there were five cubes when I got there; and I only too one! There should be four left!"

Lester, not expecting Connor to speak up, started panicking. He didn't want the entire staff to know about his "secret."

"Umm….well…never mind them; guess I saw wrong."

And with that, Lester scurried out of the staff room before anybody could question his odd behavior towards the sugar cubes.

"Does anyone else think something fishy is going on?" asked Danny.

"What's fishy?" asked Becker, walking into the staff room.

"Lester," said Sarah, "towards sugar cubes."

"Oh that, he put at least five in his tea. If he doesn't do that or there's not enough he goes bonkers. That's why his secretary doesn't get his tea for him."

Everyone looked at Becker.

"I…uh…saw it on the security cameras the other day while I was on patrol duty."

There was silence, and then everybody started bursting out laughing.

"Who would have thought soldier boy had the guts to do that," said Danny, "and to his boss. I mean, to us, yes, but Lester!"

Soon, the laughter died and the silence came back. Everyone was in deep thought, thinking about the same thing.

"What do you think would happen if we put salt in the sugar cubes?" asked Abby.

"It would get Lester out of his…disgusting sweet tooth," said Sarah.

"And would probably annoy the heck out of him," said Connor.

"Then we could film it and put it on YouTube," said Danny.

"That would be a sight," said Becker.

Suddenly, the team heard a rumbling coming from somewhere. Everyone tried to find out where the sound came from, but Danny did know.

"I'll be right back," he said, then made a run out of the room. Everyone stared blankly at his exit.

"What was that about?" asked Sarah.

"No idea," said Abby, "probably going to upchuck. Who knows what they put in that Chinese Food he was eating."

Abby picked up the box and examined it a bit.

"Where's that from?" asked Connor.

Abby turned to box to where the restraint's name was. It read, _The Platinum Garden._

"The Platinum Garden?" asked Becker. "Oh no, what did copper boy get there?"

Confused, Abby looked into the take out box and said she saw rice with a brown sauce on it and some very red chicken.

"Quinn really is think isn't he," muttered Becker.

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"That sauce on the rice and chicken is slightly toxic; the restaurant is going out of business soon because of it. Oh, and they don't cook the chicken all the way."

"Well no wonder," said Abby, "he's probably going to be in the loo all day because of this crap."

"He probably saw it in the paper," said Connor, who was reading the paper on a couch. "It says here that The Platinum Garden is going out of business at the end of the month and that everything there is half price off. He probably didn't read the reviews and though, _"half price food at a closing restaurant." _What's the logical thing Danny would do if he read that?"

"Go there and get as much as possible," said Becker.

During the time Danny was gone, the four talked about random things…well…the girls did. The men tried did add something in here and there, but when they got to the topic of cloths, they just decided to stay out of whatever the conversation was. When Abby and Sarah started talking about the difference between two different brands of clothing, Danny finally came back. He was pale, but had a smile on his face.

"I have a new idea for the list," he said.

Everyone gathered around him as he told the plan.

**XxXxXxX**

Lester had just finished signing the last of the paperwork for the day. He was glad, he was getting awfully tired. He decided that a cup of tea would do him good. He quickly got up from his office chair and walked out of his office, down the ramp, and into the small kitchen where the tea was.

When Lester got to the kitchen, he not only found everything in order (usually Danny tries to mess it up to annoy him) but a small take out box of food right by the tea making equipment. Lester walked over and looked inside the box. He saw chicken and rice.

"Wonder what this is doing here?" he whispered.

Usually, Lester would leave stuff like this where it was, but he was REALLY hungry, since the entire stock of food seemed to disappear. So he decided to eat the Chinese food as well as he made his tea. It wasn't bad, it was quite good actually. He finished the rice by the time the water was done boiling. He poured the water into the mug with the tea bag in it. He stirred and took his five sugars…..nah, one more wouldn't be too bad would it? He took his tea and food back up to his office to enjoy.

_Meanwhile…_

Danny, Abby, Connor and Sarah had just finished their chicken and rice from The Platinum Garden and set their boxes down.

"So how long until gov finds the food you think?" asked Danny.

"I say he's found them, and has made his tea," said Becker who was watching Lester with his computer.

He had all the security cameras hook to it so he could watch Lester while Danny, Abby, Sarah, and Connor did their worse. Becker had volunteered to not eat the chicken and control the cameras. Plus, he didn't want to be sick in case there was an anomaly alert.

Then, the rumbling started up.

"Good," said Abby. "I call loo first!"

"No fair!" yelled Connor who ran right after her. Sarah and Danny soon followed. Becker smiled; glad he volunteered to be head of security.

Lester had finished his food a while ago. He had gotten so into his work that he forgot about his tea. He was very thirsty. He picked up his mug and took a big gulp, only to spit it out right away. It wasn't good at all. It was…..salty. YUCK!

Lester quickly got up from his chair and stormed out of his office, going to investigate. When he got to the kitchen, he went straight to the sugar bowl. He was surprised it wasn't almost empty. It usually was at this time of day. He stuck his finger in it and licked it. YUCK! Salt in the sugar cube bowl! And he put SIX CUBES in there. Gross!

Suddenly, Lester got hit with an agenizing stomach ache. He felt an urgent must to go and use the loo…NOW! Lester took off to the nearest toilet, which just so happened to be down the hall from the staff room.

Lester wrenched opened the door, and quickly closed it behind him. He nearly fainted. The smell wreaked the entire room. Not to mention the place was a wreck. He was about to go use a different one, but his stomach protested. So, against his will Lester used the disgusting room. When he was done, though, he passed out from the smell and sight.

Over in Danny Quinn's office were four very pale figures plus another person standing around a laptop screen. They were locked in, so hopefully, nobody would disturb them. Becker had just finished recording Lester's "episode" and was putting together the video for YouTube.

"That was a smart idea Danny," said Connor.

"Yeah, I had to be thinking of something while locked in the chamber for a while."

"So that's two we can add to the list?" asked Sarah.

"Oh yes," said Danny. "Both of those are too good to go unnoticed, and now we have proof it really happened!"

"And that proof is just about…FINISHED!" said Becker as he pressed the enter key.

"Well let's see it then," said Abby.

Becker clicked on the video and it started to play. It first showed the take out box from,

"The Platinum Garden," said Danny to the camera while holding the box, "the worst Chinese restaurant in all of Great Britain, probably. This place is known for their horrible service, boring boxes, and, oh yeah, toxic food! The sauce they put on the chicken and rice will put you in the loo for ages! And they don't cook the meat all the way."

"But that's beside the point," said Danny, putting down the box. "We decided today, since we _love_ our boss _so_ much and to save him from suffering from his wife's horrible cooking; which he complains about all the time."

Then, the scene changes to a video of Lester talking on the phone, complaining about a meal he had at a restraint, but could easily be mistaken as his wife's. Oh course, she referring to the chef.

"You wouldn't believe what she gave me last night! The meat was dry and red, if that's even possible. Everything was tasteless and gross. I think I'd rather eat toxic waste!"

"That we would get him some take-out," continues Danny.

The scene changes again to the crew coming out of The Platinum Garden, each holding a box except for Connor who was holding three.

"We decided to get some too!" he said.

"Anyways," said Danny, the video on him again, "this is us while eating our dinner."

The crew is shown eating out of their boxes; laughing, talking, and having a good time. They make Becker turn the camera towards him so that he is acknowledged also. Then, the video shows Abby and Sarah leaving a box of take-out right by the supplies to make Lester's tea. Then Danny gives the camera off to Abby, goes over to the pantry, takes out a load of salt, and dunks all of it into the sugar jar.

"An extra present for 'da Big Boss," said Danny, as he takes the camera from Abby and turns it towards her and Sarah laughing and running out of the room.

"And this is what happened to our beloved boss."

The screen shows the security camera's footage of Lester using six sugar cubes, spitting out his _salty_ tea, eating all of the food from the take-out box, running towards the loo, going inside, and fainting. The screen turned black and the words _The End_ filled it.

"To YouTube?" asked Abby.

"TO YOUTUBE!" shouted everyone else as Becker logged on to his account and started uploading the video.

_Later that Night_

Lester woke up on the bathroom floor. He looked around, all confused. Then it hit him when he took a big whiff of the room.

"Note to self, remind the maintenance staff to close this lavatory until the smell is completely demised," said Lester as he got up from the floor and walked out of the room.

He went up to his office, packed his stuff, and headed out of the ARC. As he walked towards his car, he checked his phone and saw he had six missed calls from his wife and that it was nine thirty. He usually got home for dinner as long as there wasn't an anomaly call; and if there was, he would have called her. She was probably worried sick.

He was expecting to get home, get into bed, and sleep. But no, he was met at the door by his kids; Anne, Lily, and Ben.

"Daddy," said his youngest Lily, "we want to show you something."

Not really wanting to see whatever it was, Lester agreed, which caused his kids to get mischievous grins. His kids led him to the family computer which was in the kitchen. They went to the website where people all over the world could post videos of themselves. YouTube, he believed it was called.

His kids typed something in the search bar and click on the first video that came up. As it loaded, he looked at the info box and was surprised. The video just was posted a few hours ago and it already had over two million views. Lester was surprised at how fast some new got out. Once the video started and Lester saw Danny's face, he knew it couldn't be good.

By the end of the video, Lester was shocked and his kids were cracking up. Lester was about to lose it; ignoring his kid's comments about him being famous on YouTube. He was about to say the worst thing that came to his mind, but soon remembered that his kids were right next to him.

"Has you mother seen this yet," he managed to get out.

"No," said the oldest Ben.

Lester did a mental sigh in relief. That was a VERY good thing.

"Alright then, how about you all get to bed, you have school in the morning. I'll check on you in a bit."

The kids grumbled something about it only being 10:00 and slowly walked towards their rooms. Lester took this to check and see who exactly posted this video. He clicked on the user name and came to a page. He strolled down to the user info box and froze when he saw the name; A. Becker.

"Of all people, Becker?" he asked.

Back at the ARC, Danny, Abby, Sarah, Becker, and Connor were having a "party" in Danny's office. They were all on MSN chatting with random people. At the moment, they were all chatting with some random person from America.

"Looks like we found your twin sister, Connor," said Danny. "She just said she's playing Call of Duty. No girl I know plays that!"

"But she also just said that she's the best card player in her family," said Connor. "She could be your sister!"

The others laughed.

"Looks like you also changed your user name, Becker," said Abby.

"Thanks to a bit of help from Sarah," said Becker. His user name was now Sharp-Shooter-Becker0011.

"I just had to figure out what your hobby was," Sarah said. "That didn't take too long."

"I wonder if Lester's ever going to see the video," said Abby.

"Well, he does have kids, and looking at how many views it's gotten so far; I say that it's possible."

"Lester has kids?" asked Danny.

"Yup," said Connor, "three; two girls and a boy."

"Poor guy," murmured Danny.

"Wonder what he'll think of the video if he does see it," said Sarah.

And the crew left the subject at that. They spent the next few hours MSNing random people, surfing YouTube, and just chatting. They didn't start filing out of the ARC until midnight. Sarah was the last to leave. As she walked out of ARC, she saw Becker standing by his car, seeming to be waiting for something. She had been wanted to ask him something for a while now. She was about to go up to him when she saw a car pull up and a young woman get out. Deciding not to figure out what was going to happen next, Sarah quickly walked out of the facility and towards her car.

Becker saw Sarah walk about of the ARC and go straight towards her car, without even saying bye to him. That was strange for her; she usually talked to him whenever possible. They were really good friends. He would have to figure out what was going on in the morning.

Connor and Abby got home and Connor, almost zombie like, went straight to the kitchen for a cup of tea with real sugar. Abby smiled at his silliness and followed him.

"That was quite fun today," she said. "We have good friends."

"That we do," said Connor.

Abby took this time of him practically asleep to look at him closely. She did quite like his fashion sense, though did think it was really outgoing before they really knew each other. It described him perfectly; different, bright, happy, gorgeous smile...

Abby quickly snapped out of her trance when she saw Connor looking at her. She bid him goodnight and walked over to her room. She really needed some sleep.

* * *

**So, what do ya think? I had to add a bit of Secker and Conby in there for the heck of it. What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy!**

**~Logan ;)**


End file.
